


Take Me

by Muffinlover246



Series: PWP/One shots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Top Dean, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 10:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffinlover246/pseuds/Muffinlover246
Summary: Castiel has a bad day at the office so when he gets home Dean tries to make it better





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya, this is a quick little one shot I decided to write because it's been stuck on my mind for a while now.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Castiel comes home from work more bothered than he usually does. It seems like his coworkers all thought today was the best day to piss him off, and piss him off they did.

When he walks through the door he braces himself for an attack from his little minions but is surprised to open the door to silence. Ever since Cas and Dean adopted their two children their house has always been a very, exciting place.

“Dean?” Cas calls out, making sure that there is at least one person at home.

“In the kitchen.” He responds, so Cas makes his way over and finds Dean over the stove with what looks like, “Yes, it's your favorite. Penne alla vodka.” Dean finishes

“Well what's all this for?” Castiel asks, worrying that he may have forgotten a special date, “And where are the kids?”

“I heard that you had a pretty bad day so I thought I’d make it better by having this ready when you got home.” Dean says, facing Cas now, “And the kids are away at Jody's until tomorrow afternoon so it's just you and me.” Dean brings his lips to Castiel's and though Dean was just going for a peck Cas pulls Dean against himself and deepens the kiss. He needed this, he wanted all of the days problems to just melt away with the kiss, and melt away they did.

Before he even realizes what he's doing he is rubbing himself up on Dean's leg and attempting to get Dean's shirt off but Dean pulls away, “no, Cas.” He says, more like he's trying to convince himself more than Cas.

Though Dean keeps trying to back away Cas pulls him in closer and then palms Dean's dick through the denim of Dean's jeans. Dean sucks in a sharp breath and stops trying to back away, “If we don't eat now we'll stay in bed all night.”

“Maybe that's exactly what I want.” Castiel growls in his ear, “Maybe I want you to take me, all night, anyway you want to.” When Cas looks at Dean's face, the green in his eyes is barely visible and his eyelids are lustfully hooded. Dean walks away from Cas briefly to turn off the stove and when he returns he hikes Cas onto the counter and starts kissing him fiercely.

“Anyway I want?” Dean said in between kisses, “You're going to regret that, Angel”

“I don't see how that's possible.”

**5 minutes later**

He was regretting what he said.

Castiel's hands were tied to the bed frame and his cock was hard and aching. He should have known this is what Dean would do. The kinky bastard.

“Well don't you look perfect.” Dean says as he walks into the room. He has on a pair of jeans the ride low on his hips, low enough that Castiel knows he is going commando. “This wasn't my original plan but I'm happy it turned out this way.” Dean crawls onto the bed with his legs on either side of him and kisses him.  
“Are you regretting what you said yet?” Dean asks

“Not in the slightest.” Castiel says smugly and Dean chuckles softly to himself.

“Oh, you will...” Dean mumbles, almost too low for Cas to hear. Dean takes one of Castiel's nipples into his mouth and sucks hard on the little bud; thoroughly trapping any response he had in his throat. Castiel moans as Dean continues to bite and flick the bud with his teeth and tongue. Dean moves on to the next bud and Castiel pulls at the tie, wanting to touch Dean and feel his skin against his fingers.

Dean pulls away from his nipples and begins to bite down softly on the hollow of Castiel's neck and Cas is painfully reminded of his erection that is out of reach.

“Dean-” Castiel said breathlessly, “Dean-please,”

“Please what angel?”

“Touch me, I wan- I need you to touch-me.”

Dean runs his hands up and down Castiel's sides before stopping at his nipples again. Dean takes the buds between two fingers and rolls them between it.

“Is this how you want me to touch you?” Dean asks in Castiel's ear. Castiel knew this wouldn't be easy.

“No, Dean I-”

“Well then you are going to have to be specific. So tell me,” Dean says as he gives one of Castiel's nipples a twist, “What do you want?”

“Your mouth. I want you to take my cock in your mouth.” Castiel says, “Please, Dean.”

“Now that is a direction I can follow.” Dean says. He begins to trail kisses, starting at Castiel's mouth, all the way down to Castiel's happy trail. Dean takes one long lick up Castiel's dick and holds his hips in place to prevent Cas from thrusting too much. Dean sucks at the head of Castiel's cock into his mouth and hums in amusement when Castiel attempts to buck into his mouth with no avail. Dean takes his mouth off of Castiel's cock and sucks on two of his fingers quickly. He puts both fingers to Castiel's entrance and pushes in slowly. Dean starts a slow, meticulous rhythm that hits Castiel's prostate with each thrust. Castiel groans low in his throat, a sound of pure pleasure, and Dean just wants to hear more.

Dean brings his mouth around Castiel's dick again, this time taking it all the way to the back of his throat, and sucks. Hard. Dean knows the Castiel is saying something but it isn’t coherent. He looks up through his lashes, just to make sure everything is okay, and sees Cas with the perfect “fucked-out” look. It makes Dean moan and his own dick gets even harder than it already was. Dean takes his fingers out of Castiel's ass and takes Castiel's cock out of his mouth.

Dean pulls a small bottle of lube out of his back pocket, places it on the bed, and takes off his pants. Dean puts some lube on his cock and lines himself up with Castiel's hole. He pushes in slowly and stops when he bottoms out.

“I know you love it when you get to ride me. So,” Dean says as he leans over and unties Castiel's hands, he flips them over so Dean is on the bottom all while keeping Dean's cock in Castiel's ass. “Go nuts Angel.”

Castiel leans down to kisses Dean as passionately as he can and starts to fuck himself on Dean's dick, angling himself so every thrust has them both moaning each others names.

“Fuck, Dean-,” Cas stammers out, “So...fuck-close.”

“Right behind… you, angel” Dean responds. He grabs Castiel's cock and Cas can't hold it in anymore. Castiel cums in hot white strips over Dean's stomach and feels Dean's cock twitch inside him. He rests his head in the crook of Dean's neck and stays that way as they both come down from their orgasms. After a few minutes Dean carefully slide out of Cas and heads to the bathroom so he can clean them both up.

When Dean returns Cas is fast asleep on the bed. Dean cleans him up, careful not to wake him up, and gets back into bed with him.

“I love you.” Dean whispers in between Castiel's shoulder blades as he places a soft kiss there. This may not have been what he planned originally but he wouldn't want this any other way. Dean cuddles up next to Cas and falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? Let me know down in the comments. Kudos are nice too =)  
> I am also willing to take prompts if you have them. (You can find my email address in my bio if you want to submit any to me)
> 
> See you guys later, I hope you have a great day!


End file.
